<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multi-Creatures AU Info by Icypolargirl78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457553">Multi-Creatures AU Info</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78'>Icypolargirl78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-Creatures AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Go to the update chapter to check why, I call it Multi-Creatures, I have edited the tags for reasons, M/M, Multi, This is literally just bios, To teach you about my AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to all about the characters in my AU, welp now I can cram information down your throat. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Docm77/BdoubleO100, EX/HelsKnight/BadTimesWithScar/Fir, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, False/Stress/Cleo, Hypno/xBCrafted, Iskall85/Rendog, Keralis/Xisuma, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Python/Jessassin/Biffa, Tango/Impulse/Zedaph, Welsknight/Jevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-Creatures AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I don't know what I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello welcome to my introduction. This is simply a book I can use to give you info about the characters in this AU. I will update it as much as writer's block will allow me. I will definitely tell you guys about Fir and Ice first. This won't contain any spoilers for my fic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All about Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ALL ABOUT ICE. YAY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the title and description suggest, this is all about my minesona Ice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All About Ice</p><p> </p><p>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</p><p> </p><p>Height: 4’8 (She’s a smol bean)</p><p> </p><p>Physical Appearance: She has pale skin and magenta eyes. Her hair is a very pale blue with a few hints of white at the roots. She usually wears a purple turtleneck with a white sweater vest with red trim on top. She also wears black wool leggings and brown boots. She has very sharp teeth, but has a very kind smile. <span>Her body is also covered in respawn scar, and many self harm scars. </span></p><p> </p><p>Personality: She is an extreme pacifist, and will avoid violence unless absolutely necessary. Despite the fact that she is peaceful she is very good at combat, when in the case of self defense. Despises cursing, but will use it in certain situations. Very caring, and always willing to help out her fellow hermits. </p><p> </p><p>Species: Ursagriff; they are hybrid between a bear and a bird, in this case a polar bear and a snowy owl. Ice has two forms: her human form which is the one she’s in the most often. The second is her ursa form, which basically turns her into a mix between a bear and a bird. </p><p> </p><p>To give some description; four legs, front are bird talons, and the back are bear’s paws. She has snow white fur and large wings in the same position of a griffin. Her head is more like a bear but the upper portion of her jaw is a beak. </p><p> </p><p>In her second form she can break any block minus obsidian and bedrock. She has extremely heightened senses, and can hear and smell things much better than any other member of the server. </p><p>Hobbies: Enjoys cooking and baking. Her favorite thing to bake is peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. She also likes giving relationship advice to her fellow hermits. One of her shops in season 7 is named Ice’s Amazing Advice. It’s located below another one of her shops. </p><p> </p><p>Likes: Cooking, baking, animals, making friends, solving problems, helping</p><p> </p><p>Dislikes: Violence, cursing, lying, griefing, destructive pranks</p><p> </p><p>Abilities: Flight, heightened senses, healing, emotional manipulation, mental manipulation </p><p> </p><p>Relationships: None, she’s aromantic, but is like everyone’s little sister</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so this a bit different  from what I'm used to writing. If there is any other info that you would like to know about Ice, feel free to leave that in the comments. I will edit the chapter accordingly. Next chapter will be about Fir. I suggest reading my other fic "Even Angels Have Their Demons" to get a grasp on the characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All About Fir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to dissect Fir. (Spoiler Alert, she's a jerk)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to talk about Fir. She's Ice's evil clone, and loves causing trouble. </p><p>Edit: I realized that I forgot to add her personality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All About Fir</p><p> </p><p>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</p><p> </p><p>Height: 6’3 (She be tall) </p><p> </p><p>Appearance: She has a gradient skin tone of dark gray to black, and her eyes are yellow with cat’s eye pupils. Her hair is jet black. Her clothes consist of black tank top, and leggings, plus knee high boots with a 3 inch heel. The only armour she wears is a chestplate which is made out of iron (in season 7 netherite) and has rubies set into it. </p><p> </p><p>She has two main weapons. A backsword made out of diamond, and an iron dagger with a garnet implanted into the hilt. </p><p> </p><p>Species: Ursagrif. Like Ice she has two forms a human and ursa form. Her ursa form is similar to Ice’s, but she is much bigger, and the two animals she is based on are a black bear and a raven. </p><p> </p><p>She has heightened senses and can break any block minus obsidian and bedrock. </p><p> </p><p>Personality: Is very rude around people she doesn’t like. Snarky and has a sharp tongue. Enjoys insulting others, and finds their reactions funny. She can be very soft when she feels safe (examples of this being around the other evil hermits). Unlike Ice she isn’t a pacifist it doesn’t take much to provoke her. Fir is very manipulative and likes playing with the emotions of others. In a fight she prefers to break down her opponents mental walls before slowly killing them. (She’s a sadist, not in like a kinky way though.)</p><p> </p><p>Hobbies: Sparring is one of the only hobbies she has, but she likes building. (When the nether update came out, she worked without sleep for a week to build the Hels a new home. She passed out for 2 days straight afterwards.) In season 7 she did start a Hitman shop for no apparent reason. (The motto is “You pay, I kill”)</p><p> </p><p>Likes: EX, Bad, and Hels, fighting, causing chaos, starting fights, building. </p><p> </p><p>Dislikes: Ice (depends on the day), Doc (has to do with Area 77), flowers (she’s allergic to the pollen), and sour things</p><p> </p><p>Relationships: In season 7 she’s in a poly relationship with EX, Bad, and Hels. </p><p> </p><p>Abilities: Flight, Shadow Teleportation (she can melt through shadows.), corruption (essentially the opposite of Ice’s healing.), emotional and mental manipulation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again if you have any more questions about Fir feel free to ask them in the comments, and I will update the fic accordingly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All About Xisuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All about Xisuma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so sorry I haven't been posting as much. Schools difficult and writers block sucks. I promise I will try to upload soon, so for now take this piece of trash. Kudos and constructive criticism are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Height: 5’9</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Changes depending on the season; Season 6: Gray armour and helmet. Helmet has a purple visor. He has brown eyes, and short brown hair. Season 7: Same outfit, but with yellow shades, and the helmet looks like a bee. His hair is the same but has alternating stripes of lighter shades of brown. His skin also has this pattern. Strider form: Dark red skin, and has frills on the side of his face. (Ice says he looks like an axolotl) Constant features: Has many scars, including two crisscross scars on the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uses a sword made out of diamond and enchantments as his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Species: Void Walker, a creature born in the void. His helmet has a built in system to help him breathe more oxygen, since the overworld air is much thicker than the void air. Without the helmet he can last up to 3 minutes without suffocating to death. Void walkers also have the ability to take on the abilities and appearances of other creatures. Hence why Xisuma’s body changes to reflect a different mob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personality: Very kind. Would consider himself neutral, rather than a pacifist. Only fights when necessary or in self defense. Doesn’t get annoyed or angered easily, but when he does, it’s pretty bad. Basically makes you feel like a five year old being scolded by a parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hobbies: Beekeeping, Admin Duties, reporting for the hermiton herald</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes: Bees, striders, flowers, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: Griefing, The evil hermits causing trouble, people harming bees, arguing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relationships: Dating Keralis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abilities: All admin abilities: In his strider form he can walk on lava</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Evil Xisuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to learn about Xisuma's clone!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not uploading on this sooner. My mind is kind of a haze of equalities since that's what we're learning about in school. It's not very fun and I wish I could be doing literally anything else. Anyways take this as an offering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evil Xisuma/EX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Height: 6’5 (Yes he’s taller than Xisuma. All of the clones are taller than their counterparts.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appearance: Wears a red version of Xisuma’s armour. His helmet is the same as Xisuma’s but has a red tinted visor instead of purple. He has really long fluffy pale white hair. (Like his hair is really poofy and has a lot of volume. Imagine a cloud attached to his head. How it all fits into his helmet is beyond anyone’s understanding.) His eyes are pale purple. His weapon is a katana made out of netherite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Species: Void walker; like Xisuma he needs his helmet to breathe the air in the nether and overworld. He also can take on the abilities and attributes of other mobs. He can last up to 3 minutes without his helmet on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personality: Not the kindest hermit; very prone to striking people with lightning if they make him mad. He’s the calmest out of the bad hermits, is the most likely to talk out a situation rather than fight. He really likes annoying Xisuma. If he had an alignment he would be chaotic neutral. He’s not really bad, but he’s not good either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hobbies: Really likes hanging out in the end, running his shop with Fir, pulling pranks on the hermits</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes: playing pranks, chocolate chip cookies (I don’t know why, but I feel like he’s a chocolate chip cookie kind of guy), striking people with lightning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: Flowers, being in the void, Zedaph (reminds him of Worm Man), being in small enclosed spaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relationships: Xisuma considers him his brother, and in season 7 he’s dating Fir, Oscar, and Hels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abilities: Can summon lightning, float, take on the attributes of other mobs, survive in the void, and is fireproof. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey you made it to the end! Congratulations! So a few quick things to address. Yes all of the bad hermits will be taller than their counterparts. Some of them like Fir and EX will be very noticeably taller, while Oscar and Hels will only be an inch or so taller than Scar and Wels. (For those of you who don't know Oscar is my name for BadTimesWithScar). Also the lovely CallMeDJ has included my characters in their fic "World's Collide and It's A Train Wreck" so I highly suggest you check it out. This fic includes not only my Multi-Creatures AU, but BastardBin's "The Weight Of Lies" AU, and many more. They deserve more love then they've gotten so go check them out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All about Scar!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the title says all about Scar. I also added a new section called backstory. Fir and Ice don't have this because it would ruin the plot Even Angels Have Their Demons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Height: 5’8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appearance: He has wavy light brown hair and cat ears and a tail with fur of the same color. He has emerald green eyes, and has many scars running diagonally along his face. They stretch over the bridge of his nose. In season six his main outfit is a tan shirt with a brown jacket, and brown pants. Also a brown fedora. In season seven he has a purple bathrobe with pink slippers and red polka dotted boxers. He also has a fake clip on beard and a pointed purple hat. (seriously Scar of all the wizard skins to choose why this one.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Species: Neko/Mief'wa. (I like the term the Youtuber Aphmau uses in her role plays because it’s less cringy. Idk use what you like.) A human-cat hybrid. Has cat ears and a tail. They have fangs and retractable claws that rest under the fingernails. They are very agile and have great reflexes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personality: He’s a kind goofball. He’s like a little ball of sunshine, and is always upbeat and happy. (Seriously I was watching some of his season 7 videos, and all I could think was: wow he’s super optimistic and happy.) He’s also a bit of a clutz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hobbies: Growing magical sentient plants, playing with Jellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes: Cats, being out in nature, running the shopping district, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: dying (in my universe respawning hurts.) people who hurt animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relationships: He’s dating Cub. Considers Oscar to be a cousin or just a good friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abilities: Can use vex magic, can infuse types of magic into crystals, (It doesn’t work very well.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Backstory: He was part of another world called Kingdomcraft, before joining the hermits. He became good friends with Cub. He got into an accident which ended up crushing his legs. He didn’t respawn and was stuck like that. He and Cub asked the vexes for help, and in exchange for their souls they healed his legs. However this made Cub look older than he is and made Scar’s respawn very unstable. Basically it hurts more than usual and he gets more scars from dying. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Scar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BadTimesWithScar/Oscar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oscar's turn!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay time for Oscar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Height: 6’0 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appearance: He has short dark brown hair, and maroon color eyes. He also has cat ears and a tail whose fur matches his hair color. He wears a set of enchanted diamond armour (netherite in season 7), and wields an iron rapier with a sapphire encrusted guard. Underneath his armour he wears a gray t-shirt with a black jacket over top. He wears black jeans, and combat boots. He also has a lot of scars running across his face, and has gold ear piercings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Species: Neko/Mief'wa. (I like the term the Youtuber Aphmau uses in her role plays because it’s less cringy. Idk use what you like.) A human-cat hybrid. Has cat ears and a tail. They have fangs and retractable claws that rest under the fingernails. They are very agile and have great reflexes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personality: Gets startled easily. Very quick to annoy and anger. (most of the nether gang is. That’s what I’m calling EX, Fir, Oscar, and Hels) He does have a humorous side, and makes pretty good jokes, when he’s in the mood. He also is the most emotional out of the four and provides a lot of the emotional comfort and support to the others. (He’s a soft boi is what I’m saying.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hobbies: Really likes fishing, collecting shiny stuff, drawing, playing the violin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes: being scratched behind the ears, being pet (like he’s really cuddly.), riding striders, cuddling (he goes practically liquid while being pet. Idk it’s a cat thing.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: Being anywhere near the vex, using vex magic, (like anything to do with the vex will just make him mad. He’s okay being around Scar and Cub tho.) taking baths (he hates being fully submerged in water, he can take showers though. Plz someone write me a fic where the nether gang has to force to take a bath.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relationships: He’s in a poly relationship with EX, Hels, and Fir. Unlike EX and Xisuma he doesn’t consider Scar his brother, they’re more like cousins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abilities: Can use vex magic, prefers not to though, really good reflexes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Backstory: Cub and Scar made a deal with the vex after Scar got really badly injured. The vex healed Scar, but they also yanked Oscar out of the dimension where the rest of the evil hermits live. Unlike Hels who made a decision himself, this was against Oscar’s will. He understands why Scar and Cub made a deal with the vex, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During season five, he and EX made friends with Worm Man, but EX disappeared near the end of the season. This made Oscar very isolated, and alone. Then he met Fir during season six.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*pats Oscar on the head*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All about the gremlin bird boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TG: Mentions of violence. (not really descriptive but I want to warn anyways.) Also if CallMeDJ is reading this, here is your Griangst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Age: Unknown (I choose to keep all of the hermit’s age unknown, but they are above the age of drinking and consent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Height: 5’5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appearance: He has dirty blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He also had a large pair of wings with golden feathers. He wears a red sweater with black leggings, and tennis shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Species: Avian: A human and bird hybrid. They can fly, and have extremely good eyesight. The thing that distinguished them are their large wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personality: A chaotic good prankster. Loves causing chaos, and just generally has a good time all around. He’s also kinda feral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hobbies: Being a pesky bird, (it wasn’t him guys it was the man in the chicken costume.), playing pranks, starting plant based cults. (first the hippies now the resistance.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes: Pranking, TNT, showing off his flying skills, C H A O S</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: The Watchers, having his wings touched without permission (Doc got drunk and grabbed a handful of his feathers and Grian straight up broke his nose.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abilities: He can fly without an elytra, and has really good eyesight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Backstory: He used to be in the Evolution world until the Watchers basically abducted him. He only had communication with Mumbo, because the Watchers didn’t know about him. He tried to escape on a few occasions and finally the Watchers snapped and brutally murdered the residents of Evo right in front of him. They also made him kill Taurtis which mentally scarred him. After he didn’t contact Mumbo for a month he got worried and asked Xisuma if they could check on Grian. They found him curled up in a room clutching Taurtis’s headphones and crying. He was malnourished and Mumbo had to take care of him for 7 months before he was ready to be around other people. He then joined season 6. (Also this was inspired by CallMeDJ’s latest chapter of their fic. Go check it out. Plus I needed an excuse to work the Watchers into my fic.) </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to give my MCAU Grian a hug. As an author it's my job to torture my characters but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be happy while doing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I explain some things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will simply be me explaining what I'm doing with this work from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!</p><p> </p><p>Icy here, I am going to be rewriting most of the chapters that have appeared on this work, as I do not think that they adequately describe the characters I am trying to portray. I don't particularly like the way I describe the way that hybrids and species work in my universe, and how that portrays to the hermits. This will also come in handy for other works I have planed in the future. The next couple of chapters will not be character bios, but rather lore building, and how different Minecraft mechanics translate into the world I am trying to create. When I rewrite the older character bios I will not delete the old ones, but rather title the new one's like this <em>Ice (New) </em>as this is easier than going back and editing all the titles of the old ones. I would also really love for people to ask questions for me to create new chapters. An example being <em>Q: How exactly do potions work in the story, </em>and I would give a chapter describing the ways that potions work in the story and world as a whole. </p><p> </p><p>I have always wanted to do a Q&amp;A style thing, so I would really appreciate if you guys would give me ideas for what you all want to see explained in the world. Also feel free to ask the characters questions too! I will attempt to answer those questions as long as they don't reveal any plot points that I have planned for the future, Ex. <em>Q: Hey Mumbo who's your favorite hermit and why? </em> that was just an example. I will also be removing some tags on the main work since I am changing the species of a few of the hermits. Also please ignore some of the descriptions on chapter 3, where I introduce the hermits as they may not be completely accurate. </p><p> </p><p>I hope all of you have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening depending on your time zone. </p><p> </p><p>Lots of love, Icy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hybrids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I explain how hybrids work. That's it. That's the chapter. What you wanted more. Tooooooooooooooo Bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to explain things in this work. that's what I'm gonna do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So what exactly are hybrids. In this world hybrids are combination of humans and other species. They can also be the combination of two different species. Hybrids usually occur through one of four different methods. </p><p> </p><p>A. A human or other creature has a child with another species, ex. Human has an endermen partner. This usually only happens with sentient or semi-sentient creatures such as endermen, villagers, and pillagers. </p><p> </p><p>B. A human or other species fuses with another species to create a new species. Happens over a long period of time such as avians being the result of humans bonding with hunting birds to the point where the bird traits rubbed off on humans, resulting in humans developing wings, feathers, and enhanced sight. </p><p> </p><p>C. A human is infused with the blood or body part of another species. This usually happens with elemental hybrids. Blaze hybrids have blaze powder and blaze blood infused into their bodies. </p><p> </p><p>D. A creature gains the ability to transform into a human. Ursagriffs are an example of this as they are usually large griffin like creatures, but many have the ability to turn into humans. Most human-animal hybrids have this ability.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Abilities</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Most hybrids if not all hybrids have the ability to shift between one of four different forms. </p><p> </p><p>A. Fully human form: No hybrid traits visible, but usually still have heightened senses</p><p>B. Semi Human: Displays some hybrids traits such as claws, fangs, a tail, or wings. Some have different colored eyes or skin</p><p>C. Anthropomorphic animal: An animal with human qualities; usually bipedal with fur, paws, and a snout.  </p><p>D. Fully animal: No human qualities: ex. Avian fully turns into a bird, are usually the size of the animal they're fused with</p><p> </p><p>Many hybrids also are able to use magic. This differs from humans who have to use objects like swords to channel magic. Blaze hybrids have the ability to use and channel fire through their bodies, and druids can channel natural elements. Water based hybrids can breath under the water, and have enhanced night vision. <br/><br/><br/>Most have heightened senses like sight, smell, and hearing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Traits</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hybrids usually have claw and fangs. Bird hybrids tend to have talons and fish and reptile hybrids usually have scales. Most can make inhuman sounds like growls, coos, and roars. These don't have clear translations into human languages, but hybrids of the same species can usually understand them. </p><p> </p><p>A lot of hybrids display traits of the creature species; sheep hybrids tend to be social, ursa hybrids are aggressive towards those who threaten their family. Certain things will bring out the more feral qualities, like the smell of blood, rotting meat, and hurt allies. Werewolves will be more aggressive when under the full moon. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Feel free to ask more questions about hybrids in the comments. I will greatly enjoy reading and answering them. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. </p><p>ALSO PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS. I THRIVE OFF THEM. I LOVE ANSWERING THEM WITH ALL MY SOUL. ALSO PLEASE GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. </p><p>Love y'all 💕 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>